


Saint Valentine's Day

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Baci Rossi e Blu challenge, Drabble, F/M, M/M, challenge, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: raccolta di fanfic per la challenge di http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=59534403#entry422987906





	1. The Haunting (James Buchanan Barnes/Natasha Romanoff)

**Author's Note:**

> “Somewhere in time/I will find you and love you again/Like the wind sweeps the earth./Somewhere in time/When no virtues are left to defend/You fall in deep” (“The Haunting”, Kamelot ft. Simone Simons).

Aveva guardato la donna che aveva di fronte e improvvisamente era stato colto dalla sensazione che l’avesse già vista da qualche parte. Come era successo per Steve Rogers, Capitan America, sul tetto di quella palazzina, lo stesso gli era successo quando quella donna dai capelli rossi lo aveva attaccato.

La sua voce. Le sue mani. I suoi movimenti. Tutto di lei aveva risvegliato qualcosa, ma non riusciva esattamente a capire cosa fosse.

Era come il ricordo di qualcosa di lontano. Qualcosa che non era neppure sicuro fosse successo realmente. 

C’era però il ricordo di una voce. Una voce che non poteva e non doveva sapere catalogare. C’era una sensazione che improvvisamente si era svegliata quando quella donna dai capelli rossi lo aveva attaccato. 

C’era la rimembranza di un tempo passato. Un tempo in cui a qualcuno aveva promesso che l’avrebbe ritrovato e amato nuovamente. C’erano degli occhi verdi. C’erano dei capelli rossi. C’era una risata cristallina. C’erano mani delicate e letali. C’era il calore di un corpo contro il suo. C’erano parole sussurrate che dovevano rimanere un segreto. 

L’attacco della donna dai capelli rossi aveva risvegliato quella sensazione di un passato perduto e non capiva per quale motivo. Non doveva esserci nulla di simile. Non doveva ricordare nulla. 

Non doveva ricordare Natalia e l’amore che aveva provato per lei. Che sembrava provare ancora per lei. 


	2. La loro canzone (Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter)

Si era voltato di scatto verso l’altoparlante della cucina. Aveva impostato una playlist a caso che aveva trovato su quello che Tony gli aveva mostrato essere un programma di musica. E lui voleva solo cercare di preparare la cena con qualcosa in sottofondo come rumore. Solo perché il silenzio gli dava fastidio e lo faceva pensare troppo. Avere un rumore di fondo lo aiutava a distrarsi. A non permettere alla sua mente di insidiarsi in ricordi dolorosi. Ricordi di tempi felici, ma dolorosi perché non poteva più rivivere nulla di simile con quelle persone.

C’erano cose che aveva cercato di evitare da quando si era risvegliato. Cercava di non pensare al passato, di evitare fin quando poteva tutto quello che aveva avuto e perso nel momento in cui aveva deciso di far schiantare l’aereo di Teschio Rosso nel ghiaccio. 

E ora, se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva rivivere ogni momento vissuto negli anni ‘40. La musica e la voce della cantante lo riportavano indietro nel tempo. Poteva sentire l’aria impregnata di fumo. Le urla felici dei suoi commilitoni. Il rumore di bicchieri e bottiglie contro il legno dei tavoli o uni contro gli altri. Poteva assaporare uno degli ultimi momenti felici che aveva vissuto.

L’aveva vista allora.

Entrava con passo sicuro ed era bellissima con il suo vestito rosso. 

Se avesse avuto più coraggio, se fosse stato un uomo diverso, probabilmente l’avrebbe invitata a ballare in quel preciso istante mentre alla vecchia radio veniva passata una canzone di Vera Lynn. 

Avevano invece parlato di lavoro. Solo lavoro. 

Avrebbe soltanto dovuto invitarla a ballare. Non avrebbe dovuto titubare. Non avrebbe dovuto avere paura di non esserne capace. Avrebbe solo dovuto chiederglielo.

Invece aveva fallito. Aveva fallito e non aveva più avuto l’occasione di portarla a ballare. 

E ora questo fallimento si abbatteva su di lui, mentre le parole di una canzone che aveva sempre pensato come loro lo circondavano e lo abbracciavano con malinconia. Malinconia verso un passato che non sarebbe più tornato e un futuro che non avrebbero potuto avere.

_ Keep smiling through _

_ Just like you always do _

_ 'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away _

_ So will you please say hello _

_ To the folks that I know _

_ Tell them I won't be long _

_ They'll be happy to know _

_ That as you saw me go _

_ I was singing this song _

_ We'll meet again _

_ Don't know where _

_ Don't know when _

_ But I know we'll meet again some sunny day _

_ [We’ll meet again - Vera Lynn] _


	3. A passa la notte di San Valentino in giro, ovunque non ci sia il ricordo di B. (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Captain America Civil War

Aveva osservato il proprio riflesso nello specchio dietro il bancone del bar in cui si era rifugiato. 

Non poteva stare a casa. Non voleva stare a casa.

Tra quelle mura c’erano troppi ricordi. C’erano troppe cose che voleva dimenticare. 

Voleva dimenticare la sua voce. Voleva dimenticare il suo tocco sulla propria pelle. Voleva dimenticare com’era trasformarsi sotto il calore delle sue mani. 

E se fosse rimasto in qualche luogo che avevano condiviso ne sarebbe uscito folle. 

Solo un anno prima avevano passato un San Valentino degno di questo nome.

Ora erano due estranei e neppure sapeva dove avrebbe potuto trovarlo. Perché Steve Rogers era scomparso e lui era troppo orgoglioso per cercarlo. Nessuno dei due faceva la minima mossa verso una possibile riconciliazione. 

Steve lo aveva lasciato e questo era il pensiero che lo lacerava fin nel profondo. Era bravo a nasconderlo. Era sempre stato bravo a nascondere le proprie vere emozioni.

Solo Steve avrebbe potuto vedere oltre la sua recita. Solo Steve lo avrebbe potuto salvare da sé stesso e dall’errore che stava facendo quella sera.

Ma Steve non c’era. E lui era da solo. In un bar anonimo di non sapeva più neppure quale quartiere di New York. In compagnia di qualche bicchiere di troppo, di troppi liquori diversi.

Stupido com’era avrebbe sicuramente fatto l’errore di cercarlo, prima o poi. Avrebbe vomitato parole senza senso solo perché non avrebbe saputo come dirgli le cose più semplici.

Che gli mancava.

Che aveva bisogno di lui.

Che non sapeva più che piega stava prendendo la sua esistenza.

Che lo amava e che non poteva continuare così.

Ma era troppo orgoglioso per dire tutto ciò. 

Avrebbe solo parlato di cazzate e Steve si sarebbe arrabbiato perché avrebbe subito capito che aveva bevuto, che aveva infranto una promessa che gli aveva fatto. 

Ma Steve era stato il primo ad aver infranto tutte le promesse che gli aveva fatto. 

Steve se n’era andato.

E lui era rimasto da solo.


	4. Il tuo meraviglioso silenzio (James Buchanan Barnes/Natasha Romanoff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Una parte di noi l'ha sempre saputo che stavamo insieme perché eravamo guasti. Avevamo un legame basato su esperienze di vita che nessuno dei due avrebbe voluto vivere” (Il tuo meraviglioso silenzio, Katja Millay)

Lentamente aveva baciato l’uomo che aveva di fronte per l’ennesima volta. Voleva assaporare quel momento il più a lungo possibile. Voleva continuare a sentire le sue braccia forti attorno alla sua vita per qualche istante in più, prima che qualcuno venisse ad interromperli per portarli in qualche stanza sterile per curare le loro ferite. Voleva solo restare con James qualche istante in più visto quanto vicini erano di nuovo dal perdersi. 

Aveva rischiato di perderlo di nuovo, perché si era distratta e lui si era messo in mezzo per salvarla. Era stato preso in pieno da un proiettile che era destinato a lei.

“Stupido. Stupido.” Parlava a voce bassa sulle sue labbra e ancora non accennava a staccarsi da lui.

“Almeno non me lo dire piangendo.” James aveva mosso una mano sulla sua schiena. Un movimento delicato, quasi impercettibile.

“Non fare mai più una cosa simile.” Lo aveva baciato di nuovo. Sapeva benissimo che anche supplicandolo in ginocchio non le avrebbe mai dato retta. Si sarebbe messo in mezzo, anche a costo di compromettere la missione. Come aveva appena fatto. Per una sua distrazione tutto era andato a quel paese e stava per perdere anche lui.

Per questo aveva sempre cercato di reprimere i propri sentimenti. Ti rendevano debole, vulnerabile. E lo sapeva anche lui. Forse lo sapeva anche meglio di lei. 

Solo che erano uguali. E questa loro somiglianza li aveva uniti. Il luogo dove erano vissuti, le esperienza di vita molto simili. Questo li aveva avvicinati una volta. Questo li aveva uniti la seconda. 

Il Soldato d’Inverno e la Vedova Nera. Due tra i più pericolosi assassini che avessero mai camminato sulla Terra, stretti in un abbraccio ferreo per la semplice paura di potersi perdere.


	5. Fra le mie dita tenevo un gioiello (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Fra le mie dita tenevo un gioiello/Quando mi addormentai./La giornata era calda, era tedioso il vento/E dissi ‘Durerà’./Sgridai al risveglio le dita inconsapevoli/La gemma era sparita./Ora solo un ricordo di ametista/A me rimane” (Fra le mie dita tenevo un gioiello, Emily Dickinson)
> 
> A Chiara.

Tony Stark era come un diamante grezzo. Era così per tutti. Nessuno si soffermava troppo su di lui, nessuno osservava oltre la sua apparenza. Era una pietra brutta che nessuno avrebbe mai voluto. 

Per questo lo aveva tenuto stretto. Per questo non voleva darlo ad altri. Nessuno doveva vedere il brillante che si nascondeva sotto la corazza che mostrava al mondo. Non che Tony cercasse di far vedere agli altri ciò che davvero era. Non lo aveva mai fatto e non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Avrebbe continuato a vivere avvolto dalle sue mille maschere.

A lui però lo aveva permesso. Per questo Steve aveva tenuto stretto a sé quel brillante così raro. Aveva amato tutte le sue sfaccettature, ogni sua più piccola sfumatura. Aveva amato quell’uomo così controverso e contraddittorio in ogni istante. Anche quando litigavano. Anche quando non si parlavano giorni. Anche quando erano lontani. 

Era sicuro che fosse una di quelle storie che non sarebbe mai finita. Era sicuro che Tony sarebbe stato il suo “vissero felici e contenti”.

Invece ora guardava lo schermo di un vecchio cellulare nella speranza di vederlo illuminarsi e leggere il suo nome, ben sapendo che non sarebbe mai successo.


	6. Lettera strappata (Steve Rogers/James Buchanan Barnes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla kohai. Sperando che possa essere di tuo gradimento.

Aveva osservato la busta che gli avevano consegnato. L’aveva guardata e voleva solo urlare. Voleva urlare. Voleva piangere. Voleva spaccare qualcosa con le proprie mani nella speranza di potersi calmare. 

Non sarebbe stato possibile. 

Aveva fatto il diavolo a quattro per salvarlo una prima volta. Il solo pensiero che fosse ancora vivo lo aveva mosso verso quella che poteva essere una missione suicida. Però ne era sicuro. Bucky era ancora vivo da qualche parte.

Mentre ora…

Aveva aperto la busta, ben sapendo cosa contenesse. Si chiedeva anche perché l’avessero consegnata a lui. Bucky aveva ancora una famiglia a Brooklyn. Persone che aspettavano il suo ritorno a casa, tanto quanto lo aspettava anche lui. 

Solo che il sergente James Buchanan Barnes era caduto in battaglia. Le poche parole battute a macchina lo confermavano. 

Non che lui avesse bisogno di conferme. 

L’aveva visto cadere con i propri occhi. Aveva allungato la mano e non era riuscito a prendere la sua. 

L’aveva visto cadere e per un attimo aveva avuto la tentazione di seguirlo. Perché un mondo senza Bucky non valeva la pena di essere salvato. 

E forse avrebbe dovuto farlo. Perché se lo avesse fatto si sarebbe evitato quel dolore lancinante che gli stringeva il cuore. Doveva essere solo una romanticheria. Non poteva essere vero che un cuore spezzato potesse fare fisicamente così male.

Eppure era così.

Si era spezzato quando aveva perso Bucky davanti ai propri occhi.

Si spezzava ora mentre leggeva che il suo Bucky era morto. E le sue dita non potevano fare altro che stracciare quelle parole per cercare di alleviare almeno un minimo il suo dolore.


	7. Dolce attesa (Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...solo un mio headcanon e brainstorming per una futura longfic.

Aveva guardato con orrore il bastoncino di plastica che teneva tra le dita. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato. Di molto sbagliato. 

Non aveva voluto credere all’intelligenza artificiale che quella mattina le aveva sganciato addosso quella bomba mentre lei era piegata sopra il water e svuotava tutto quello che aveva nello stomaco. Non era una cosa che poteva essere vera. 

Ci avevano provato per diverso tempo e gli esiti erano sempre stati negativi. E devastanti sulle sue emozioni.

E ora che ci avevano totalmente rinunciato non poteva essere vero.

“Steve!” Aveva urlato, mentre lentamente si sedeva sul pavimento del bagno. Sentiva le gambe deboli e la vista che si offuscava. Non poteva essere vero. Non ora che si era messa il cuore in pace e Steve aveva smesso di sperarci.

“Che succede?” Steve aveva spalancato la porta del bagno ed era rimasto immobile. E lei non sapeva come dirglielo. Non sapeva quali parole usare perché quella non poteva essere la verità.

Con mano tremante aveva allungato il test di gravidanza verso di lui e in un attimo le sue forti braccia la cingevano.


	8. Harry la baciò... (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “E senza riflettere, senza averlo premeditato, senza preoccuparsi del fatto che cinquanta persone li stavano guardando, Harry la baciò…” (Harry Potter e Il principe mezzosangue)

“Chiudi il portale.”

Non appena aveva pronunciato quelle parole il suo cuore si era stretto. Aveva provato una fitta e aveva spostato lo sguardo. Non voleva guardare mentre il portale dei Chitauri si chiudeva sopra New York.

Non voleva vedere come intrappolava Tony in un altro mondo, condannandolo a morte certa. Non poteva guardare.

Come avrebbe potuto? Soprattutto ora che finalmente sembrava che il loro rapporto era migliorato rispetto a quell’inizio così disastroso. Soprattutto ora che aveva capito quanto Tony fosse fantastico sotto le sue maschere. Soprattutto ora che avrebbe potuto instaurare con lui qualsiasi tipo di rapporto.

E lui lo aveva condannato a morte chiudendo in portale.

L’urlo dei suoi compagni di squadra lo aveva tuttavia distratto subito. In un primo momento non era sicuro di aver capito bene. Non poteva aver capito bene. Non succedevano quelle fortune nella sua vita.

Ma Tony stava cadendo. Stava piovendo dal cielo.

E non si fermava.

Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dalla scintillante armatura rossa e non sapeva cosa fare. Non poteva fare assolutamente nulla. 

Tony stava cadendo e lui era immobile.

Doveva solo ringraziare Hulk che aveva preso Iron Man al volo. 

Anche se il cuore di Tony non sembrava più battere. Sembrava che non stesse più respirando. E quando si era chinato sul suo viso non ne aveva percepito alcun respiro.

E il reattore arc sul suo petto non stava più brillando.   
“Che spavento! Ditemi che nessuno mi ha baciato.”

Aveva sorriso quando gli occhi di Tony Stark si erano posati su di lui. Non aveva potuto fare altro se non sorridere.

“Abbiamo vinto.”

Lo aveva guardato. Lo aveva guardato dritto negli occhi. E in quel preciso istante non gli importato di nient’altro. Non gli importava di chi potesse guardarli, filmarli, o quant’altro.

In quel preciso istante, lui si era chinato e aveva baciato Tony Stark.


End file.
